The Eighth and Black King
by Penguinlord352
Summary: What if there was a King capable of restoring a Sword of Damocles to perfect condition? What new danger would arise from the ashes of the shift in events at the end of K Season 1? Where would this leave the Kings? For in the world of the Dresden Slate, a new danger arises whenever the current one falls. Even the Eighth and Black King, the Newborn King, is bound by this rule.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own K or the characters of K. All of the rights and trademarks of K belong to GoRa/Gohands and such. I only claim ownership over the OCs in this story.**

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And don't judge me for my pairings later on; they are simply my personal preferences. And if any of you are hoping for FushimixYata, look elsewhere. There will likely be no yaoi in this at all, in fact. Also, if I'm remembering or spelling anything wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. I hate inconsistency, so I would really appreciate it if you could let me know. Thanks, and again, I hope you enjoy reading this.**_

**The Eighth And Black King**

He smiled, watching those below him run around frantic in their evacuation of the school grounds. Sometimes, being on an island wasn't exactly beneficial to the students. He himself was proud to count himself amongst them.

'Adolf is doing a good job, getting the innocents and the clansmen to evacuate. Hopefully, with my plan, it won't come to that. I don't quite get what it is you think you're doing, Silver King, but I'm not going to let you die today. And if all goes well, the only dead King will be the Colorless one. Best report back to Kokujoji-san before I do anything though.' The smiling teen walked towards the door of his dorm room, stopping in front of the mirror to take a good look at himself and make sure he was ready for this. His school uniform was properly worn, tie and all. He untucked his shirt and made sure his jacket sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, so his forearms would show. His messy black hair was cut short from a visit to personally see the Gold King a few days ago (after all, one does not see the Gold King without looking nice and neat). His unusual ruby red eyes shone brightly with the liveliness he felt at the thought of what he had just become a few hours ago. It was a miracle no one had noticed, given the commotion that began right around then, but the explosions had given him a smokescreen that blotted out the evidence of his actions. As he went to the door he pulled a small box out and opened it. Inside was a ring with a black diamond on it and a pendant shaped like an infinity symbol. He quickly put them on. Taking a deep breath, he pulled a gold colored cellphone out of his pocket and flipped it open, hitting the redial button. An old man answered on the other end.

"How is everything proceeding? Will your plan work?" asked the elderly, yet powerful voice on the other end. The Second and Gold King, Kokujoji Daikaku, was apparently worried.

"Weismann appears to be up to something, like you thought. He can only be planning to either trick the Colorless into the Red and kill both to prevent a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater incident or die by Suoh Mikoto's hand while containing the Colorless himself. So, yes, the plan will work. Is THAT ready yet?" calmly replied the young teen, well used to acting as an agent of the Gold King and interacting with him in this manner.

"Though I don't like what you clearly plan to use it for, yes, it's in place inside the shrine. I had that friend of yours put it there and then escape. She's already back with the rest of the students outside the blast radius should things go wrong. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Kokujoji-san, relax. I have it all under control. Everything will work out fine, and if it doesn't, my life will already by forfeit. Adolf K. Weismann, Munakata Reisi, and Suoh Mikoto will walk away alive-or I won't," the teen reassured.

"Get it done then, Kratos," the aged King said, hanging up immediately after.

"Rather impatient, aren't we?" came the boy's late reply, but he shrugged and continued on. Kratos, the Gold King had called him. It was a new name, one that the teen took as a sign of respect. Before, he had been called Kage by the Gold King, a name symbolizing his position in life as the Gold King's shadow. That time was gone now. "Now then, it's about time I get to work." He slipped on his shoes and ran out the door, leaping down the stairs to the next landing and then jumping out of a window, breaking it. Despite being called Kage, he had always been a rather dramatic person. Yatogami Kuroh, unfortunately, was just below him, carrying a girl he recalled was named Kukuri. She had been hosting the Colorless last he knew, and if she was here, then that meant things were proceeding a bit faster than he'd anticipated.

"You! Why are you...what are you-" came the flustered and surprised reply of the infamous Black Hound.

"Not important. Is the Silver King making his move? Answer now, because I can save him and the other Kings so long as I make it in time," Kratos yelled. Kuroh hesitated, and then nodded with that proud look of his.

"How can I help?" the Silver Clansmen asked. Kratos didn't have much time left to get to the shrine in time, so he picked a short and decisive answer that Yatogami Kuroh wouldn't misunderstand.

"You can't. Only Kings can do anything from here on out. Anyone else will be a hindrance," Kratos answered, unknowingly mirroring the sentiments of the Silver King. He took off running, moving as fast as he could to reach the shrine. Far above he saw a silver glow arc through the air and dive down between the red and blue auras colliding outside the shrine. Four Swords of Damocles now hung suspended over the island.

"Isn't this the guy you're looking for?" asked Isana Yashiro, AKA Adolf K. Weismann, the First and Silver King. "Hey! What're you doing? Stop! Stop it! Stop that! ...Hurry...only a King can kill another King."

"Yeah, I appreciate that," replied the Red King, Suoh Mikoto, "Thanks for bringing him here."

"Stop it, Suoh!" yelled the Blue King as he ran forward in a vain attempt to stop the Red King, "Don't do it!"

"You heard the man, Red King," Kratos said, suddenly slamming into the Red King from the side to interrupt the attack and stop him from overexerting his Weismann Level (I think that's the right terminology; correct me if I'm wrong). The two skidded to a halt just in front of the small shrine they were fighting in front of. Kratos brushed some snow off his short black hair and walked over to the shrine doors with a smile. He began to fiddle with them until the old doors opened.

"Who the hell are you?" Suoh Mikoto asked, getting to his feet. He didn't seem happy to be interrupted, but it wouldn't have been easy for a normal person, nor even a powerful strain to send him flying like that. The odd teen seemed familiar to boot.

"You may have heard of me back when I was called Kage. Now...my name is Kratos. It's a pleasure to actually speak to you," came the second interrupter's reply, turning on his heel in the snow to execute an overly flashy bow, waving a hand through the air with a flourish. At the same time he decided he was done with wearing the red tie on his uniform and undid it with his other hand, looking up and straight into the eyes of the Silver King.

"No!" was the first thing that Kratos heard. A white fox spirit flew out of Isana Yashiro's eyes and hurtled towards Kratos' eyes at high speed.

"Relax, Weismann. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a better...PLAN!" As he spoke the word 'plan', Kratos reached behind him and took a hold of a head of long silvery hair, dragging into view the original body of Adolf K. Weismann, kept alive by Kokujoji Daikaku the past several days since the airship crashed. Kratos felt that using it as the sacrificial pawn to rid the world of the current Colorless King was the best possible situation. Weismann couldn't hope to return to it anyways, so why just keep it laying around when Kratos could use it for a good cause? "See, now you don't have to die. Suoh-san, if you would be so kind..." Kratos shoved the confused and disoriented Colorless King, now contained within the body of Adolf K. Weismann, towards the Red King.

"It would make me happy to put him out of his misery." A flaming red fist slammed through the body of Adolf K. Weismann, vaporizing it and killing the Colorless King in a massive fiery explosion.

'Now comes the fun part. Bet they didn't see this coming." Above head, the Swords of Damocles clashed and glowed brightly. The Swords of the Silver and Blue Kings emitted protective auras as the two defended themselves from the explosion. The Red King's Sword of Damocles gave off a massive red glow as it crushed the Dark Sword of the Colorless King. Then there was the katana-like fifth Sword of Damocles. It was black in color, like the Sword of Damocles of the Colorless King, but it was darker and more like a pitch black. The aura emitted by this Sword of Damocles seemed to envelop both the Red and Colorless Kings' Swords of Damocles. As the Colorless King's Sword dissipated it's essence fused with the weakened Sword of Damocles belonging to the Red King, repairing the Sword and healing the Red King. As the smoke cleared, there was a bit of panic initially, and confusion. It wasn't until the three remaining Kings looked at Kratos that they realized what had happened, or at least some of what had happened.

"How did you...wait, that isn't the Sword of the Colorless King," Isana Yashiro stated, amazed at the occurrence of an event he hadn't believed possible.

"What are talking about?" Suoh's seemingly lazy or perhaps apathetic take on this turn of events brought Munakata to his senses.

"Suoh, your Sword of Damocles..." The Blue King gazed at the repaired red object in the sky with a mixture of relief and skepticism.

"Don't worry, Munakata-san. The Sword of Damocles is truly repaired. That is one of the abilities of the Eight and Black King, the Newborn King. Correct, Kratos-san?" The Silver King directed the attention back to Kratos, whose black diamond ring glowed like Suoh's earring and Munakata's saber hilt.

"That would be correct. And thank you for officially recognizing me, Adolf...Isana Yashiro. I don't quite know why, but the Dresden Slate decided to make me a King with the power to heal other King's so long as a donor, be they strain or King, offers a portion of their power to start the healing process. Then, both King and donor begin to heal slowly so long as they remain within a mile of me. However, I took advantage of the Colorless King's death to fully restore Suoh-san's Sword of Damocles," Kratos explained, a bit eagerly. He paused for a moment, and Munakata began to laugh.

"I can't believe this convenient ending could have possibly occurred," the Blue King said, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Munakata. I'm done here. Bye." Suoh walked off, hands in pockets. He didn't have any reason to stick around after all. Munakata sighed and followed him shortly after, leaving Kratos and Isana Yashiro still standing at the shrine...or what was left of it, rather. There was a crater that had been left after the explosion leaving only half of the shrine intact.

"Well, I guess we'd better make ourselves scarce, ne Isana-san?" Kratos walked over towards the stairs leading down away from the shrine towards the school. The Silver King followed, twirling his parasol.

"I'm fine with you calling me Shiro, Kratos-kun. We are old friends after all," the Silver King said, enjoying this turnout and deciding to go with the flow like usual, letting things unfold without interfering, "and may I say, congratulations on becoming a King. Your timing was perfect."

"Are you sure about the name thing? I did desecrate your original body, using it as a sacrifice and all." Kratos, apparently, felt a bit guilty about doing that without asking Shiro first.

"It's fine. In fact, it was my first thought when I tried to figure out how to stop the Colorless King, but I figured it would take too long to get here. I'm glad someone managed to pull it off. I really wasn't looking forward to dying. I suppose I owe you my life now, Kratos-kun." Shiro laughed a little and walked along happily. He could sense his two clansmen crossing the bridge to come find him.

"I should have known. You always did win whenever we would play chess, Shiro-kun," Kratos replied with a laugh. "I sensed the Silver Aura on Yatogami Kuroh. Was he the first Silver Clansmen?"

"No, that would be Neko." Shiro's smile brightened, pleased that his clan was recognized by the new King so easily. It was a sign that there would be no accidental releases of his power. "I'll introduce you, since it seems we'll be sharing the island for a while. My airship, as you know, is gone. I was planning to claim Ashinaka High as my new territory to protect the students and the place my clansmen have come to call home."

"Ah, really? I was wondering what you planned to do. I don't mind at all. Actually, I feel like I'm imposing on you. I haven't considered territory yet, but I suppose every King needs a Throne. If you don't mind having me, I would like to request you put up with me for a few more years until I graduate Silver King." Kratos stopped and formally bowed, taking on a serious tone. This was official King business and had to be done properly. "I will gladly be your messenger to the other Kings to inform them of the change in territory when I go to introduce myself in addition, regardless of your decision."

"I would be honored to host the Eighth and Black King, Ubatama Ryuujin, also known as Kratos. I would also be honored to accept your offer to be a message bearer to the other Kings," Shiro replied, equally serious in tone and manner. Then the two started laughing, like the whole thing was an inside joke. They continued on until they reached the fallen clock tower, where they waited for the two Silver Clansmen. Eventually a short, slender girl with long pink hair and mismatched eyes came into view. "Ah, that's Neko." The girl began to move faster, picking up speed until she was close enough to tackle Shiro to the ground with a hug.

"SHIROOOOOOO! I missed you Shiro!" she cried as Shiro laughed and patted her head affectionately. Kratos heard a throat being cleared to his right and looked over to see that Yatogami Kuroh had returned as well.

"We didn't have the time to properly exchange introductions before. I am Yatogami Kuroh, servant of the Silver King Isana Yashiro. And you?" the long haired man asked, speaking and holding himself like a gentleman. Kratos was impressed by his composure.

"I am the former servant of the Gold King, once known as Kage, now called Kratos, and a strain like yourself. I am also known as Ubatama Ryuujin, the Eighth and Black King. It is a pleasure to meet the Silver Clansmen of my old chess opponent," Kratos replied, with equal levels of gentlemanly stance and tone. It was people like Kuroh who made him want to be polite to others. "I am obligated to inform you that, for the next few years, I too shall dwell within the Silver Clan's territory as a guest until my graduation. I look forward to our time together, Yatogami Kuroh."

"Shiro, why is that guy talking like Kuro?" came the childish and yet lively voice of Neko. Shiro laughed a bit more and gave the answer a bit of thought for once.

"Well, he used to be a friend of mine. He's the type of guy that talks to others the way they talk to him, ne Kratos-kun?" Shiro said, answering Neko's question with a somewhat rhetorical question of his own.

"True, true, though don't count on me speaking like Neko. That's just too out of character for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to work on spreading the word." Kratos bowed slightly to Kuroh and walked off with a wave to Shiro and Neko. "Feel free to use my dorm room until yours is fixed. Or better yet, you could get someone to build you a little house. See ya later."

"Shiro, I have never heard of any previous Black Kings." Kuroh cut straight to the point with the discussion that Shiro knew would follow.

"That's why I gave him the moniker of 'the Newborn King' earlier. He's the first." Shiro's comment drew Kuroh's interest, as he knew little of Shiro's Kingly privileges as the First King.

"Shiro, are you allowed to determine such titles?" Kuroh asked, curious about his new King now that he had his memories restored. He wondered what differences there were between the responsibilities of the Colorless King and the responsibilities of the Silver King.

"I am. Since the powers of the Silver Clan are absolute and eternal, meaning that we three and any others who will join our clan in the future will not age, we also are the ones with the privilege of giving little nicknames like that. We'll be the ones to see everything firsthand, like a living historical record. Now then, I believe a party is in order. So, let's get going." Shiro managed to get up with Neko in his arms, since she'd turned into her pink cat form and curled up on his chest, purring contently.

Over the following hours, SCEPTER 4 took control of the security of Ashinaka High and once all the fires from the explosions were put out the students were allowed to return to the school. After getting a decent assessment of the damage, Hyuga Chiho, the Student Council President, took command of the student body to set up decent temporary housing for the students whose dorms had been destroyed or damaged by the battle. Neko made Shiro less conspicuous, but a lot of the students remembered him guiding them out. Not a one was aware of the part-time job that Ubatama Ryuujin had up until recently as a member of the Usagi, the Gold King's Clansmen. After some discussion with the administration and a favor called in from the Gold King, Isana Yashiro became an official student of Ashinaka High and actually got a PDA. For the time being, the Silver Clan is living in the dorm room of the currently unaccounted for student Ubatama Ryuujin, the Eighth and Black King.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own K or the characters of K. I own the OCs, that's it. K is owned by GoRa/Gohands and such. All rights belong to them.**

_**A/N: Again, any misspellings of names or places, any terminology I mess up, etc. Let. Me. Know. I hate putting incorrect information from the canon in unless it relates to pairings. So please inform me when I make mistakes. Enjoy.**_

**Official Introductions**

"Who is it that seeks and audience with the Second and Gold King, Guardian of the Dresden Slate and Hero of Japan?" Kokujoji Daikoku, the oldest looking of the Kings and considered the most powerful by man in the nation by many, asked. Around them were the planets and stars in the uniquely designed room that housed the Dresden Slate, the indestructible and uncontrollable source of the Kings' powers.

"I am Ubatama Ryuujin, formerly known to you as Kage, now recognized by you as Kratos, and deemed worthy by the Dresden Slate to be the Eighth and Black King, titled the Newborn King by Adolf K. Weismann, now named Isana Yashiro, the First and Silver King. I have been formally allowed by said Silver King to reside within his new territory, the island upon which Ashinaka High School is situated, for several years until the time of my graduation. I come to you as both the Eight and Black King to inform you of my rising, and also as the grateful messenger of my host and friend, Isana Yashiro, the First and Silver King. I am both King and Strain of Shadows, and I humbly request your recognition and acknowledgement of my Kingship. I currently have no territory to my name nor Clansmen to support me, but still I ask, in light of my actions earlier today to prevent a repetition of the Kagutsu Crater incident." Kratos went down on one knee as he spoke, bowing his head in respect for his former King and now elder in Kingship. This one would determine the reactions of the other Kings. If he could gain the approval of the Second and Gold King, he would be able to breeze through the remaining introductions. Especially the Green and Yellow Kings. He had no knowledge of the two or their personalities, so whether they would recognize him or not hinged on the Gold King. The old man nodded solemnly before speaking.

"I officially acknowledge and accept you, Ubatama Ryuujin, as the Eighth and Black King, the Newborn King, and hope to ask of you a favor as my old friend the Silver King has. I ask this because I know from both your time as my second in command and for your success in preventing the repetition of the Kagutsu Crater incident earlier today, for which I have recognized your Kingship. I ask that you take under your wing the new Colorless King, or rather, the first Colorless Queen in a bond of mutual and formal alliance. I had not planned on doing this, but in light of her predecessor's actions, I feel it unsafe for her to be left to her own devices. Not due to a similar personality, but due to possible bad blood between the Colorless Clan and the Red Clan."

"Who is this Colorless Queen, Kokujoji-san?" Kratos looked up into the old man's kind eyes. The hologram of space shut off suddenly, as the official audience was over.

"One you know very well; your teleporting friend, another former Gold Clansman. Kuroyuki Rei." After speaking her name, the girl in question entered. Like Kratos, she was a second year at Ashinaka High. Known as "The Friend-Zoner", she was possibly the most unattainable girl for any closer relationship than 'friend' for both males and females alike. She had a very bubbly and affectionate personality though. Anyone with a better relationship than that would feel quite a bit of hate on them, unless they happened to be one of the more popular people there. Kratos, or rather, Ryuujin couldn't really say he was popular, but he wasn't unpopular either. He had a similar reputation, conveniently, which had made their time together at high school much easier since everyone just made one of two assumptions about them: 1) they were an item, but didn't make a big deal about it, or 2) they were just really good friends. Ryuujin looked the new Colorless Queen over, though, since he had never actually seen her as anything more than a co-worker and fellow Clansmen. So, to say that he was actually surprised and entranced by the beauty that had been in his face for over a year without really noticing would be an understatement. She wore her Ashinaka High uniform, but it seemed only slightly too small for her due to how much it accentuated her curves. While Rei wasn't nearly as well-endowed as Awashima Seri of SCEPTER 4, she was about the same as Neko in terms of bust, possibly a bit larger. Also like Neko, her hair ran down to her hips, but it was platinum blonde rather than pink and tied up in a long, elaborate braid. Rei's eyes were a dark, seductive green that drew Ryuujin in, but his sense of pride and duty as the Eighth King kept him from falling into a stupor and looking like an idiot. Rather, he began to wonder if she and Neko might be related, given how many odd similarities there were in the appearances of the two girls, even down to their personalities. Ryuujin's ruby red eyes glanced from her to Daikoku, then back to her.

"You aren't kidding, are you? The Dresden Slate sure seems to like making life difficult for me." Ryuujin began scratching the back of his head, as if in deep thought. "I'll do it, both because you have asked it of me, and because it is Rei, after all. It's a pleasure to meet you, Colorless Queen Kuroyuki Rei."

"The pleasure is mine, Black King Ubatama Ryuujin," the platinum blonde bowed to him as he did the same, following the Kingly protocol. "Now, would you mind explaining why this makes your life more difficult?"

"I was hoping to ask you to be my first Clansmen, if Kokujoji-san would have been willing to let you go. I felt that was especially after he asked me to keep an eye on a certain Colorless Queen. I've seen your work and I trust you enough to be my right hand, no, my equal in power. Now, the person I was counting on turns out to be the one I have to protect. I can, at least, rest assured that you can fend for yourself in a fight."

"You only need to worry if a King comes after me. Anything else and I'll be just fine," Rei said, her voice both upbeat and flowing like a gentle stream. At least, a peaceful and calming forested area was what sprung to both Daikoku and Ryuujin's minds whenever she spoke. "After all, my power is-"

"There will be time enough for that later on. For now, you should perform the Ceremony of Clan Unity. Though, since this is between a King and a Queen, I suppose it is close in actual meaning to an arranged marriage between monarchs of neighboring nations," the old man said, interrupting Rei with a chuckle. Ryuujin paled a bit at that, and Rei stared at Daikoku with wide eyes. Her cheeks were lightly dusted with a pinkish blush.

"Old man, what do you mean by 'arranged marriage'?!" The blush on Rei's face deepened to a dark scarlet after actually saying the words.

"Relax young ones. All that needs be done is that you two mark the other as a member of your clan, leaving the marking on the dominant hand's ring finger. That is what I meant by arranged marriage. You are free to love whomever you wish," Daikoku reassured them. Still Ryuujin had a sinking feeling that he would be unable to do so, since most of his attention would likely have to be focused on protecting Rei.

"You say that, but Ryuujin'll be too busy keeping an eye on me to find time to fall in love." Rei had brought up exactly what Ryuujin was too polite to give voice to. She was always worried about others more than herself.

"It's fine. I don't mind. If it means that I can protect the balance of power, I don't mind," Ryuujin, or rather, Kratos the Black King, responded. He thought of his two names as different people for different matters. Kratos being the name he used when acting as King, Ryuujin when acting as himself or as a Strain. He had considerable pride in being a Strain. "By the way, did you check in with the school? I'm sure they've begun to take role by now to make sure all students are accounted for."

"I have. I also let them know you were with me and that we were visiting a relative of mine in the city when everything started. It's a good think you went out the back door rather than the PDA turnstiles." Rei put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out with pride. Ryuujin looked away, over to the Gold King.

"So, what exactly do we have to do to perform this ceremony?" Ryuujin asked, having never witnessed or even heard of it himself.

"It's rather simple. You envelope one another in your auras and call forth your Swords of Damocles. Then you mark one another as Clansmen on the dominant hands' ring fingers. Ah, by the way, that infinity sign around your neck belongs to Kuroyuki-san." The way Daikoku said that made Ryuujin suspicious about how unexpected Rei's ascension to Kingship, or Queenship if you want to be particular about it, truly was.

"It sounds rather simple. Alright, let's perform the Ceremony of Clan Unity already. We have to hold the other's hands for this, like usual, right?" Rei said, practically skipping over to Ryuujin as he set his mind to Kratos. They took one another's hands firmly and faced each other, serious expressions forming on their faces. Daikoku watched approvingly. The two called forth their Swords of Damocles, which appeared in the room above them as the hologram of space reinitiated.

"Now, repeat after me. These are the official words of the ceremony and must be said for it to properly unfold, according to what Weismann told me long ago. Kratos, these are your lines. The name of the new Colorless Clan, according to Rei, is the Prism." Daikoku cleared his throat then called his aura forth to act the part of official witness and master of ceremonies. Neither Kratos nor Rei noticed the elevator deposit a certain Silver King into the room. "I, state your name, desire to form a life-long alliance and bond with you, name of other participant, and your Clan, state name of clan, and hope that you wish to do the same. I welcome you into the 'state your Clan's name if it isn't going to merely be the Black Clan', and then mark her as a Clansman."

"I, Ubatama Ryuujin, also known as Kratos, formerly called Kage, desire to form a life-long alliance and bond with you, Kuroyuki Rei, Colorless Queen, and your Clan, the Prism, and hope that you wish to do the same. I welcome you into the Dragons." Kratos focused his aura on her left hand ring finger, knowing that she was left handed due to their time together. The image of a black dragon wrapped itself around her ring finger in a spiral, the tail at the base of the finger and the head stopping at the soft part on the very tip of it.

"Now, Rei, repeat after me," Daikoku continued, once Kratos was done, "I, state your name, accept this desire as I, too, hold that same desire of a life-long alliance and bond, name of other participant, and your Clan, name of other Clan, and accept membership in your Clan. I, too, welcome you into my own Clan, state name of own Clan, then mark him as a member." The old man warily watched Shiro, who stood only two feet from the two, a mischievous look in his eyes. The Silver King was too carefree for Daikoku's tastes, but whatever he was about to do would be most amusing, without a doubt. Above the two was Ryuujin's black katana-like Sword of Damocles and Rei's diamond-like and rather plain looking Sword of Damocles, simply floating there with the two auras interacting and mixing.

"I, Kuroyuki Rei, accept this desire as I, too, hold that same desire of a life-long alliance and bond, Ubatama Ryuujin, and your Clan, the Dragons, and accept membership in your Clan. I, too, welcome you into my own Clan, the Prism." Rei held Kratos' ruby red eyes with her dark green ones as her aura flared up and marked his right ring finger with an infinity sign on both the top, running from the base to just before the fingernail, and the bottom, running from where the finger met the palm and up to the work-roughened fingertip. The two stood there as their auras mixed, either unsure of what to do or simply absorbed in the other's eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride," Shiro called out. He watched with a wide smile on his face as the two went in for a kiss before realizing what was happening.

"Shiro?! What the hell, man?" Kratos pulled back first, turning to the Silver King. The Ceremony of Clan Unity had ended so the two let go of one another's hands as the Black King turned to the Silver King.

"What's the problem? Didn't Daikoku say that this would be something like an arranged marriage?" Shiro happily replied, enjoying this chance to mess with the Newborn King, who was usually very composed. A rare blush was covering his face. It was hard to keep in mind that Shiro was around the same age as Daikoku given the circumstances. Rei, also caught up in the moment and wanting to mess with Kratos, knowing just how rare these chances are from personal experience, planted a light kiss on the flustered Black King's cheek.

"Wha-Rei?! W-w-w-w-w-what was that for?" Kratos reverted back to Ryuujin at that moment, becoming to both his mind and the minds of the other three Kings in the room an average high school age Strain.

"Just a preview of what's to come. I mean, how can you help not falling for me since we'll be together for a long, long time now? I certainly look forward to falling for you, Prince Charming." Rei giggled as she teased him, partly wondering if it was even possible. She'd never felt the emotion love for someone before or at least nothing more than familial or sibling love. Daikoku beginning to laugh brought Ryuujin to his senses.

"Oh, I see. You're just messing with me now, huh?" He rolled his sleeves back down, having left them rolled up since the short fight with the Red, Blue, and Colorless Kings hours ago. He then took off the infinity sign pendant around his neck and put it on Rei before she realized what he was doing. The sudden proximity of his body made her blush a bit. She had zero experience with men being in such close proximity to her after all, and since Ryuujin was no longer a co-worker she saw him as such, as he had changed his mental view of her earlier. Shiro began suppressing his laughter, trying to respect the Colorless Queen a bit since he didn't know her all that well.

"T-thank you..." Rei quietly said. Her sudden shyness made even old man Daikoku a bit flustered. She truly was a beauty. Rei began to fiddle with her long platinum blonde braid in her hands out of embarrassment.

"You're welcome. Now, since we're done here, why not get going with the introductions to the other Kings, huh? You can start with Shiro; I mean he is the Silver King after all." Ryuujin patted his friend's head, finding that her being slightly shorted than him made such an action relatively easy.

"Oh, right. First and Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, I am the Seventh and Colorless King, or rather, Queen, Kuroyuki Rei. I hope that you will recognize my Queenship and alliance with the Black King Ubatama Ryuujin, as well as let me live in your lands for the next few years till I graduate," Rei immediately said, regaining her upbeat tone and attitude. Her tone was far less reverent than Ryuujin's had been when he spoke similar words to the Silver King earlier, but it wasn't offensive either.

"Alright, recognition and asylum granted. I came to let you two know that the school started setting up temporary shelter for the students who lost their dorm rooms and such, so we won't impose on you," Shiro said, his tone light and carefree as usual.

"And what about when Neko starts running around in the nude again?" Ryuujin was amused by Shiro's startled facial expression at this reference to past events, but he felt it better to bring up the issue than let it slide. "I remember when she dragged you around the island running from Kuroh-kun. Did you think that I wouldn't remember because of her memory altering powers? I'm a Strain too you know, same type of powers as her. My illusions are just shadow based rather than cat based." The hologram once more shut off.

"Oh, right...you do have a point. Well then, I'm sorry for imposing on you like this, Ryuujin-kun." Shiro bowed slightly after nervously laughing a bit.

"Now, let's get going Rei. We have two more stops to make today before we head back to our temporary home." Ryuujin put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the elevator. Rei ran after him, looping her arm around his like she normally would. Daikoku fondly watched his two former subordinates wave a goodbye before their elevator departed for the ground floor. He had to contact the Green and Yellow Kings and inform them of what had happened, since the Black King had no clue who they were or where they were. But first...

"So then, what can I do for you, Isana Yashiro?" Daikoku's voice sounded much more powerfully through the room, his full attention focused on his old friend, the Silver King. Somehow, he doubted that he would come all this way for such a simple reason.

"I was wondering...if you've heard of a group calling itself the Seven Emperors."

"Ryuujin? Is something the matter?" Rei was looking at the serious faced Black King beside her in the lobby of the Gold King's tower. He was staring at the two people standing just inside the sliding glass doors. One was a rather tall man with a black suit on and slicked back black hair. He wore a monocle on his right eye and both of his blue eyes were staring at Rei. The other was a man in a silvery suit with platinum blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with dark brown eyes. Both were reaching into their sports jackets for something slowly, staring at Rei. As usual, she didn't seem to care.

"May I help you two gentlemen? If you're here to speak to Kokujoji-san, I'm afraid he's in the middle of a rather important meeting right now. Would you like to make an appointment?" A woman, one of the Usagi, had approached them from the side after coming out from behind the desk by the door.

"No, we have business with that girl there. You! Come here quietly and you won't have to see a lot of people die. Like your little friend there." The black haired man jerked his head at Ryuujin, an aggressive tone to his voice making everyone in the lobby-most members of the Gold Clan-turn to face the two with an angry expression. Violence was prohibited in the Gold King's tower. Both men had handguns out now, pointed at Ryuujin. "We don't want any trouble with the Gold Clan. We just want that girl there. Surely you have no obligation to the Colorless King?"

"Ryuujin, how do they-" Rei's whispered question was cut off by the sound of the ground cracking beneath their feet. Ryuujin began to give off a black aura.

"Who the hell do you two think you are?" Ryuujin was in his 'Kratos Mode', as Rei had decided to call it. The two men watched, unconcerned, obviously thinking him merely a member of the Colorless Clan, the Prism, though the name wasn't known to more than three or maybe four people at this point.

"I am the Gold Emperor, and this here is the Silver Emperor. We will be taking the Colorless King as the first step in granting the Dresden Slate the proper rulers it desires. Those who have gained its power have misused it and abused it. The previous Colorless King was only the latest example of it. We intend to bring an end to this era of chaos and danger and initiate and era of worldwide peace," said the monocled man.

"You think you can take over the world?" Kratos grew a bit angrier. He hadn't used enough power to call his Sword of Damocles out yet.

"Seven Kings and seven continents. You do the math. The Dresden Slate has been trying to appoint men worthy to rule the world together all along," was the silver suit's reply.

"News flash idiots. There are eight Kings now. My name is Kratos, the Eighth and Black King, the Newborn King. And I believe I now understand why the Dresden Slate gave me the powers needed to prevent the death of Suoh Mikoto earlier today." Kratos took his left hand out of his pocket, pointing his palm at the two men. "I apologize in advance for the damage I am about to cause. As a former Usagi, I do reserve the right to eject these intruders from the tower though."

"Eighth and Black King? What the hell are you saying?!" came the black suited man's somewhat panicked reply. Suddenly an explosion in front of them blasted the two men through the glass door behind them.

"That's right, the Eighth and Black King. The King of Absolute Darkness." Kratos walked calmly through the broken door, Rei still hugging herself to his right arm. Kratos briefly wondered if she had any offensive capabilities with the colorless aura. The two men were helped into a black car by two others wearing grey suits and the car sped off. Kratos glared at the car angrily, half-considering blowing it sky high, but he didn't want SCEPTER 4 after him for manslaughter. What gave him pause more than that though, was how quickly the men had recovered from the blast he had hit them with; an ordinary human being wouldn't have recovered so swiftly.

"You haven't heard the last of the Seven Emperors!" came the suited quartet's parting cry.

"Ryuujin?" Rei's worried call brought him to his senses and he calmed down, returning to his usual self.

"I guess I was being a bit too dramatic there, wasn't I? Should've caught them for interrogation. We'll have to up the security on the island after today, so let's get these next two appointments out of the way quickly and head home, alright?" Ryuujin put his left hand back in his pocket and Rei smiled, glad that he was back to his usual self. It was actually the first time she'd seen him get angry, and it made her wonder if the Ceremony had affected his mental state somehow. The two turned in the direction of the HOMRA headquarters, Kusanagi Izumo's Homra Bar. The two chatted and laughed as they walked arm-in-arm through the city lightly dusted over with snow as the sun began its descent.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own K or the characters of K. GoRa/Gohands owns K. I only own the OCs. All rights and such go to GoRa/Gohands.**

_**A/N: I know that it may be a bit confusing, what with me switching the main character's name between Kratos and Ubatama Ryuujin, but I'll explain that a bit better in this chapter. Enjoy. Also, I know the title of the chapter doesn't really make sense, but I just picked it at random, so roll with it, okay? And please note that I use caps to refer to the name of the Red Clan due to how the subtitles were written for the anime. People aren't just suddenly yelling the name "HOMRA", it's said in a normal voice. Unless they are yelling. Well, on with the real reason you're reading this. Enjoy!**_

**Red And Blue And Black And Blank?**

The two spotted the bar in the distance around sunset. Smiling, Ryuujin pointed it out and Rei nodded, her smile showing signs of nervousness at the prospect of meeting with her predecessor's killer. Ryuujin managed to calm her by the time the ruby eyed teen led the platinum blonde Colorless Queen into the bar. All at once everyone stopped and the only one who seemed to realize who they were was Suoh Mikoto, who had his elbows resting on the bar as he faced the door.

"Sorry kiddos, we don't serve minors here-wait, you two are from that high school island," Kusanagi Izumo almost dropped the precious glass he was cleaning in surprise. He hadn't expected to see anyone from Ashinaka High walk into his bar after HOMRA had taken the island by force in their search for the Colorless King.

"What, you guys here looking for a fight?!" Yata Misaki suddenly yelled out, jumping up from his seat. A few of the other Red Clansmen got up, eyeing the two up. Yata suddenly realized that Rei was a girl and started blushing like an idiot and looking away mumbling "Don't think I won't hit you just cause you have a girl with you."

"No, we aren't here for a fight. We're here on official King business. Got a few things to say to Suoh-san over there." Ryuujin took his left hand out of his pocket again and pointed at the Red King. "Since, you know, I'm reason he's still alive and kicking and all, you could show a bit more, i don't know, courtesy?"

"Hah? What d'you mean you're the reason Mikoto-san's alive?" Yata asked, a stupid and disbelieving expression on his face. It was kind of endearing in the Black King's opinion.

"What'dya want Kratos?" Mikoto asked, interrupting the discussion that Ryuujin was having with Yata.

"Just that stupid official introduction stuff. Oh, right, and a few messages. We doing this here, or would you like to do this in private?" Mikoto shrugged at Ryuujin's question, so the Black King just decided to get it over with. "Then we'll just do it here. Better if your Clansmen hear the messages anyways. So, I am Ubatama Ryuujin, also called Kratos, once called Kage of the Usagi. I am the Eighth and Black King, called the Newborn King by the Silver King. The Silver, Gold, and new Colorless Kings have all recognized my Kingship, so I want you to do the same, if you'd be so kind."

"Sure thing. Least I can do for fixing my Sword up and helping get rid of Tatara's killer. Who's the new Colorless? Anyone I'd know?" Mikoto shifted his eyes to Rei, suspecting but not really sure that it was her.

"Um, that would be me! But, I'd prefer Colorless Queen, thank you very much. Kuroyuki Rei's my name. Nice to meet ya!" Rei put on her most upbeat and friendly smile to try and hide her fear of the Red Clan's reaction.

"Nice to meet you too…now then, what about those messages?" Mikoto breezed through what should have been an incredibly tense situation and his Clansmen accepted that this new Colorless Queen wasn't an enemy just from that.

"First, Isana Yashiro, that's the Silver King's new name according to him, has taken the island of Ashinaka High School as his new territory since the last Colorless guy blew up his blimp. Second, I'm allied with Rei here, so an attack on her is an attack on me. Just saying, I don't expect any bad blood between us. No reason to pick a fight with you guys. And third, there's a group calling themselves the Seven Emperors or something going around trying to kill or grab the Kings. They tried to snatch Rei here right out of the lobby of Kokujoji's tower. I showed 'em who's boss, but they got up way too fast to be normal people. I'd keep your eyes and ears out since they seem like a well prepared terrorist group. Been waiting for a trigger like the Colorless fox guy to have an excuse to try and take over the world apparently. That's about it," Ryuujin said, counting the messages off on his fingers.

"Thanks. We'll keep it in mind. About those pricks you mentioned, they wear suits and talk like conceited idiots?" Mikoto asked, his tone indicating that this was the last question before the conversation ended.

"Yep. That's a perfect description. They already come knockin' on your door?" Ryuujin answered, smoothly, left hand hanging at his side as he prepared for what he suspected to be the answer.

"Right behind you, actually. Mind taking them outs?" Mikoto yawned, reflecting the lazy image he'd been attributed with amongst the Kings. Only Shiro was considered a more irresponsible King. Ryuujin knew that it wasn't true of either, but it wasn't his place to correct anyone. If Mikoto didn't care, he didn't have a reason to say anything.

"I'd love to, but I would hate to damage this bar. Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Shadows from the doorway wrapped around the two suited men behind him and Rei-a blue suit and a red suit, both bald and identical looking men in their mid-thirties-and suddenly the sound of the door opening and closing rang through the shop. Ryuujin broke away from Rei who stood in the bar for a moment before following the Black King outside, where she found him holding the two men down with a hand on each throat.

"Rei, would you mind calling the Usagi to pick these idiots up? I can't reach my phone right now," Ryuujin asked, rather casually. Rei was about to dial the number when a gunshot rang out. A third man in a white suit had shot her in the chest. Instantly the Sword of Damocles belonging to Kratos, the Black King, appeared overhead and the red suited man was blasted into the gunman by the enraged Black King. A black aura flickered in the air as he dragged the blue suited man by the back of his shirt towards the two fallen attackers.

"Ryuujin, I'm fine!" Kratos stopped and turned back to look at Rei, surprised to see the bullet falling out of the hole in her uniform. "I meant to say this earlier but Kokujoji-san interrupted. I have the power of immortality, like Shiro-kun."

"Well, that's just great. Now we have three immortal Kings running around."

"Suoh-san?" Ryuujin looked at the door to the Homra Bar to see Mikoto standing there, but he was confused by what he had meant by three immortal Kings. There were only two by his count.

"You're a part of her Clan, right? That's the rule for any official alliance, the Kings being in one another's Clans. You have the Colorless Aura, too. You're immortal. And so she can make things explode, I think." Mikoto paused, as though uncomfortable with speaking this much. "The Blues'll be here pretty soon."

Sure enough, after a few minutes passed, there was a whole convoy of SCEPTER 4 vehicles pulling onto the street and Blue Clansmen immediately surrounded them. Awashima Seri walked over towards them looking angry, but cautious, and Ryuujin realized he still had the blue suit in his hands.

"What is going on here?" came Seri's instant demand of an explanation to the rather odd situation. She was suspiciously glaring at Ryuujin until she realized the blue suit wasn't one of theirs. The SCEPTER 4 Lieutenant took in the platinum blonde braid of Rei, somehow figuring something out from that, and looked at Ryuujin again, with a bit more respect. "My apologies, Black King; I hadn't realized you were on official business. These men are...?"

"Seven Emperors thugs, I assume. I got a bit carried away when one shot at Rei. Sorry. If you want to take them into custody, feel free. The Usagi'll probably do a lot of terrible things to them if they get their hands on 'em," Ryuujin replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Two other idiots from the Seven Emperors drew guns in Kokujoji's lobby, aimed at Rei and myself, if you can believe the stupidity of the two suit-wearing creeps. They got away after I blasted them through the door though."Ryuujin kicked one of the unconscious suited men on the ground. He wasn't completely calm yet, but he was a bit surprised at his sudden anger. It wasn't how he usually reacted to such things, but he was a King now. There would be a difference in his emotions that would be expected. Rei was both his equal and technically one of his Clansmen. "I would like to speak with Munakata-san, if possible. Official King business and a few messages."

"Yes, of course. Right this way, Black King, Colorless Queen," Seri motioned for them to board the van she had come out of and after waving farewell to Mikoto and the Red Clansmen who had come outside the two got into the vehicle. After what sounded like a short scuffle, Seri and another SCEPTER 4 officer, Fushimi Saruhiko, entered. Fushimi had a bruise on the side of his face and his glasses were cracked. He looked back over his shoulder at something and clicked his tongue in disappointment. Then he looked Ryuujin and Rei over.

"Ubatama Ryuujin and Kuroyuki Rei; two seemingly ordinary high school students from Ashinaka High School…how exactly do you two turn out to be Kings, let alone a new one and a replacement for that last psycho?" Fushimi's insensitive words made Rei shrink a bit, but she didn't go towards Ryuujin for comfort, which seemed to surprise him a little, though he hid it almost perfectly.

"For starters, we are both Strains. In addition, though your records don't have this bit of information, in truth Rei and I both were members of the Usagi until earlier today. If you factor in how the Kings seem to follow unbidden callings that have absolutely no reason or origin point to compare with before ascending to Kingship, it isn't all that out of the question for a King to be chosen based on the qualities of personality, mental state, leadership capabilities, and compliance with the calling the Dresden Slate wishes the king to undertake. HOMRA, for example, has effectively scared criminals in their territory into submission while engaging in only technically illegal acts when suppressing said criminals. SCEPTER 4 has been a well-recognized special police force that keeps track of any and all Strains and maintains order in the event that a King acts contrary, or possibly goes along with, the Dresden Slate's wishes. I wouldn't go saying this to Suoh Mikoto, but I believe the Slate gave the previous Colorless King his power so that he would force the Silver King to take action. Things got out of hand, with the psycho doing more damage than the Slate had anticipated and with the death of Totsuka Tatara and other innocents it became urgent that a counter to the Colorless King be made to prevent the loss of two Kings urgently needed to deal with a potential disaster in the near future. At least, that's my theory," Ryuujin rattled off, feeling that it could be fun to make this aggressive man confused and also he just had to say something. Out of all the currently large groups involved in the Kings' situation, SCEPTER 4 was the one he trusted the most with such information.

"That...makes sense," Seri interrupted, "when you consider that there hasn't been a Black King before, it makes sense. But that doesn't permanently solve the problem of the Colorless King being uncontrollable and unpredictable in the future."

"I have immortality. That's my sole power as Colorless Queen, at least that I have discovered so far." Rei seemed a bit emboldened by Ryuujin's longwinded explanation, and she always loved to talk about things that certain people weren't supposed to hear. "That solves the issue, doesn't it? It would explain why Kokujoji-san was so eager to get us to be allies. Ryuujin, or rather, Kratos is a permanent block against another incident like the one that ended today."

"Kratos? Why did you just call him Kratos?" Fushimi asked, joining the conversation with a far more interested tone than when he had first addressed them.

"I have two names. Originally, I was both Ubatama Ryuujin, ordinary high school age Strain, and also Kage, the second-in-command of the Gold Clan, the Usagi. Now I am Ubatama Ryuujin, ordinary high school age Strain seeking to go into the field of mercenary work, and also Kratos, the Black King. I use two names as a way to keep my two live styles separate. It makes my mindset a bit easier to manage, personally. I'm a one-hundred percent cured, zero chance of relapse, ex-victim of multiple personality disorder. The Gold King knocked it out of me somehow, which makes me wonder if it really was multiple personality disorder or simply being possessed by spirits. Anyways, I'm used to shifting mindsets due to different names, so it just kind of...helps me keep things straight. King stuff I think of myself as Kratos, everything else I think of myself as Ubatama Ryuujin."

"So then, which are you right now?" Fushimi was persisting along this line of conversation, very much interested by Ryuujin's odd psyche. It was a rather interesting subject in general, to be honest.

"Right now? I'm thinking of myself as a third person narrator of the differences between the persons of Kratos and Ubatama Ryuujin. I suppose, in a way, this is the true me. Perhaps I have a suppressed urge to become a novelist, since I like putting up an act like this?" the Black King asked, rhetorically, and appeared deep in thought. Seri looked worried about this odd take on what was sane and what wasn't, Fushimi seemed to be very engrossed in processing all this, and Rei, well, Rei already knew all about it and wasn't bothered by it at all. For her, it was just another part of her Ryuujin.

"He's perfectly sane, if that's what you're wondering, miss...oh, right, I never caught your name! Though you already seem to know this, I'm Kuroyuki Rei! It's nice to meet ya!" Rei changed the topic effortlessly, keeping her cheery attitude as her most potent weapon even after becoming the Colorless Queen.

"Oh, pardon me. I simply assumed that..." Seri sighed and took a deep breath before putting on a winning smile. "I'm Lieutenant Awashima Seri of SCEPTER 4, and this is Fushimi Saruhiko, my subordinate. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kuroyuki Rei, Ubatama Ryuujin, and Kratos." Fushimi sighed and looked at her like she was stupid for saying that it was a pleasure to meet one person twice, but she bowed her head and forced him to do the same with a hand on the back of his head.

"Please, no need to stand on ceremony. I'm touched that you'd greet both sides of me though. I may be a King, but I don't want people to go tripping over themselves because of that," Ryuujin said, waving his arms in front of him. Rei smiled just a little bit brighter at her King's tact. Then she paused, her smile faltering a bit.

'When did I start thinking of him as mine?' Rei spaced out wondering about this for a few minutes. The other three watched her for a moment, then decided to leave her be.

"If you insist, Ubatama-san. So, what business do you have with my King?" Seri continued, glancing at Rei every few seconds.

"Just that pesky introduction business and a few messages from myself and two other Kings, that's all. Let me see...there was one from Shiro-kun, one from Kokujoji-san, and then the one from me. Oh, and to request you update Adolf K. Weismann's file and change it from deceased to living and put Isana Yashiro's picture in there. He swapped bodies with the Colorless King back when that whole incident began due to the Colorless guy trying to take his power of immortality, and obviously failing." Fushimi's facial expression showed that he had no idea the Silver King was still alive. Seri looked sheepishly guilty, as though she had forgotten about that tidbit off information.

"Wait that guy isn't dead? I thought that Isana Yashiro guy WAS the Colorless King?!" Fushimi looked at Seri who sighed, knowing she had some explaining to do once they returned to SCEPTER 4 headquarters.

"No, Fushimi-kun, he is not. I had forgotten to inform you. Isana Yashiro was the name taken by Adolf K. Weismann after the body switch. I am unaware of how, but the Colorless King was slain without any other King dying. Ubatama-san, would you mind filling us in on the details?" Seri's serious request wasn't something Ryuujin felt able to deny.

"Of course, Awashima-san; I came upon the Red King, Suoh Mikoto, about to kill the Silver King who had managed to contain the Colorless King inside his body. I tackled Suoh-san to the ground and opened the door to the shrine that was present on the battlefield. Rei had used her Strain power of teleportation to deposit the still breathing but soulless body of Adolf K. Weismann in the shrine, which I tricked the Colorless King into entering, and then shoved at Suoh-san so he could do the honors. After that, Kratos, the Black King, used his powers to take the dissipating Sword of Damocles belonging to the corrupted Colorless King and restore the Sword of Damocles belonging to Suoh Mikoto, thus preventing his death," Ryuujin explained. Rei's attention had snapped back to the conversation upon the mention of her name. Before anything else could be said, the vehicle slowed to a stop outside SCEPTER 4's front door. Ryuujin and Rei exited the van as soon as the door slid open, followed closely by Seri and Fushimi. The four went into the elegant building and walked through the halls. Fushimi left to go deal with the paperwork for starting a fight with no legal reason. Again.

"Through here, please." Seri held a door open for them and the two entered an office with a raised tatami square in one corner and a mahogany desk in the other. Behind them was a wall of windows. The door they had entered through closed as Seri entered behind them. Munakata sat at his desk, going over papers and reports regarding the incident that seemed days ago, yet was only a few hours behind them.

"Blue King, Munakata Reisi, I have come to see you on official business. I apologize for interrupting you, but I would like to also deliver some important messages, if that isn't too much trouble." Ryuujin bowed in respect to the leader of SCEPTER 4. Rei followed his lead, but bowed much less, conscious of the fact that she was in a skirt.

"I am honored to have the Black King and Colorless Queen come before me. It is no trouble at all. I was about take a break. I assume you have come as part of the official recognition process that all first Kings of a color must perform?" Munakata stood from behind his desk and walked around it to face them.

"You are correct. Munakata Reisi, Fourth and Blue King, I humbly request that you, like the Silver, Gold, Red, and Colorless Kings have also done, recognize me, Ubatama Ryuujin, also called Kratos, formerly known as Kage, as the Eighth and Black King. I also ask that you recognize Kuroyuki Rei as the first Colorless Queen, as the Silver, Gold, Red Kings, and I myself have also done. I also request you acknowledge the alliance of the Black Dragon and Colorless Prism Clans, properly connected through the Ceremony of Clan Unity witnessed by the Silver and Gold Kings," Ryuujin asked, still bowing.

"Stand tall, Ubatama Ryuujin, for I recognize you as the Eighth and Black King. I also recognize Kuroruki Rei as the first Colorless Queen. I acknowledge your respective Clans' alliance and hope to work together with you well in the future." Munakata bowed as well, a smile upon his face. "Now, those messages you spoke of, is it alright for Awashima-san to hear them as well?"

"Yes, it is. It's a pleasure to officially meet you, by the way, Munakata-san," Ryuujin said, extending a hand for Munakata to shake. The Blue King did so with a laugh.

"And the same to you, Ubatama-san," he said. "Now then, those messages you mentioned?"

"Right, right. First is the message from Isana Yashiro, formerly known as Adolf K. Weismann. He has decided to make Ashinaka High School and the island it is based upon into his territory since his airship was destroyed. Secondly, I will take any aggression against Rei as an attack on myself and will act accordingly. Third, keep your eyes open for the activist group calling themselves the Seven Emperors. Several of their members were brought here along with us, as prisoners, after attempting to attack HOMRA. I dealt with the matter, though I got a bit rough after one of them fired upon my Queen here, so I do apologize for undue damage." Ryuujin seemed satisfied with that explanation, but Munakata raised an eyebrow at a certain comment.

'His Queen, eh?' Munakata looked at Rei, who seemed to have noticed the same thing. A faint pink color was noticeable on her cheeks. Ryuujin didn't seem to have noticed this. "So, that concludes our business then I assume. Would you like a ride back to the bridge? It wouldn't be much trouble, and I'd hate to hear you left SCEPTER 4 only to get jumped by these activists you mentioned. It would be unfortunate if you ended up having to kill someone in broad daylight, for example."

"We'd love that, Munakata-san! Thank you very much!" Rei chimed in, her infectious smile upon her face bringing a joyous look to the Blue King and his Clanswoman.

"Awashima-san, I would like you to tighten security up at the school. In light of today's events, I feel it prudent given that three Kings will be living there. We don't want innocents getting involved due to these Seven Emperor people's actions." Munakata walked over to the window wall and looked out at the gates, a pleasantly surprised look appearing on his face. "And it would seem you have a visitor from HOMRA."

"Me?" Seri seemed a bit confused and surprised at this until she realized it could only be one person. Kusanagi Izumo. "Very well, Black King, Colorless Queen, I shall see you on the island. It would appear I have personal matters to attend to."

* * *

"Finally! You really know how to keep a guy waiting!" Izumo called out to the approaching Blue Clanswoman. Seri sighed. He seemed angry about something.

"Why are you here, Izumo?" She cut straight to the point, knowing that his anger wasn't something to be ignored. Though in all likelihood, she assumed it had to do with his beloved imported bar.

"I want you guys to arrest that stupid Silver King!" he yelled, despite Seri being only inches away on the other side of the gate.

"What? Why? Did he do something to HOMRA?!" Seri pulled out her cellphone to call in the report.

"HE STOLE MY BAR! THE WHOLE THING! HE SAID 'SORRY' AND MADE IT FLOAT OFF INTO THE SKY!" Izumo screamed at the top of his lungs. Seri almost dropped her phone he shouted so loudly. She'd never seen him so angry.

"C-calm down Izumo. We'll find it, don't worry. We'll make him put it back where he found it and pay for any and all damages, okay?" Seri wasn't too sure they could do that, but she found herself desperate to calm down the furious Red Clansman. She then noticed the Red King watching the two mere feet away with a bored look on his face. "W-what?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the moment," Mikoto said. "After all, sometime in the future, I'll be able to look back and say 'I told you so,' so..."

"SHUT UP MIKOTO! YOU DID NOTHING WHEN IT HAPPENED, YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST THREATENED HIM!" Izumo turned his fury on his own King. Seri sighed at his blind rage, fearing for a moment for his health, but was surprised to see that even Suoh Mikoto was intimidated by the bartender's anger.

"Izumo, just take a deep breath and calm down. Okay? Let's all just take a breather and think about where the bar could be. I mean, there aren't many places you can hide building, right?" Seri persisted.

"You're right...that Black King guy said that the Silver King's new turf is the high school...it must be there! Thanks Seri, you're a big help!" Izumo ran off past his King for the bay and Seri just stood there, horrified at the thought of what was about to happen. A convoy of construction vehicles suddenly drove past with the Gold King's mark on them, but Seri didn't process this. The van with Rei and Ryuujin then drove out the gate past her and towards the school.


End file.
